Tracking a position of an object in a predefined location lacks the required accuracy while employing existing technologies. For instance, global positioning system (GPS) technology fails in determining the position of the object inside a solid structure such as a building, with an accuracy of three to five meters. Additionally, current location tracking technologies merely provide a set of location co-ordinates of the object. The set of location co-ordinates may lack sufficient information in representing the position of an object in terms of proximity of the object to a pre-designated location within the predefined location.
Further, for the purpose of servicing location-based services in a predefined location, existing tools require a user to draw a floor layout of the predefined location with a set of drawing tools. Such an approach is a cumbersome process and tends to be faulty in the event the user fails to represent a pre-designated location on the floor layout. There is a need for a method and a system that can automatically draw the floor layout on a handheld device, as the user traverses the predefined location.
Hence, there is a need for a method and a system that can track the position of the object in a predefined location with an accuracy level of two to five meters. The alternate method and system must enable representing the position of the object on the floor layout of the predefined location, in terms of proximity of the object to a pre designated location of the predefined location. Thus a method and a system for tracking the position of the object on the floor layout are proposed.